


Worship

by nahago_nolja



Series: GolCha Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thighs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: "You are breathtaking" Jangjun said again, pulling the younger towards himself.Jibeom felt like his mind had become completely blank. Even the mean voice was totally silent."I... I am?" he asked, still unable to believe what he heard."Yeah..." Jangjun replied, his hand still caressing the younger's face, checking out Jibeom's whole body up and down. "I didn't call you 'angel' just because you are kind.""... Oh"Oh.***Jibeom struggles with his image. Jangjun is all too ready to show him what he thinks of him.WARNING: there's sexual content here.
Relationships: Kim Jibeom/Lee Jangjun
Series: GolCha Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** :  I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> I had this idea in my mind for a while. I love JangBeom: their dynamic is just so funny but they are also so cute together. And we are getting so many moments of this pair during this comeback: I'm _pleased_.
> 
> "Dialogue"
> 
> ' _Thoughts_ '
> 
> « _Flashbacks_ »
> 
> Enjoy~❤
> 
> ~

« _"Joochan is lighter"_

_"I have more muscles"»_

_«"Your weight?"_

_"67 kgs"»_

_«"Jibeom has the strongest thighs"_

_"And the biggest"_ »

Jibeom was staring at his reflection: with only a towel wrapped around his waist after a shower, he could properly see almost his full body.

It... wasn't that bad.

He wasn't as lean as Joochan or Bomin (' _when did that kid started developing muscles??_ ') or as "ripped" as Sungyoon or Jangjun, but he definitely wasn't fat. But it didn't make him feel better.

' _Maybe I should stick to my diet for a bit more... And pick up a bit of exercise..._ ' he thought, carefully checking his body.

When he moved his gaze lower, he stopped at his thighs and was hit once again by mixed feelings.

A part of Jibeom was proud of them: there was definitely muscle growing there, thanks to all the times he went cycling. Another, meaner, part of him couldn't help but criticize the size.

' _They are too big_ ' an insiduous voice in his head whispered. ' _Sungyoon trains his legs as much as you do and he's not like this. Only you are this big._ _ Only you. _ '

Jibeom wanted to rebut, to deny, but... he couldn't. He felt  _stuck_ .

He always had some love and appreciation for himself, but lately the supporting voice in his head had become softer and quieter, while the mean, criticizing one was getting stronger.

He knew he really didn't have a problem, he was a perfectly fine guy by normal standards.

But he couldn't help but look at the rest of the members and find himself  _lacking_ .

Jibeom was so lost in his thoughs that he didn't hear someone knocking on the bathroom's door, so he was completely caught by surprise when it suddenly opened.

"Waaahh!!" he screamed, moving his arms to cover his body, while turning around to see who walked in.

"Wooh!" Jangjun shouted, clutching his heart, clearly not expecting such a reaction.

For a couple of seconds neither of them moved and just stood frozen looking at each other.

"What the hell Jibeom?"

"I could say the same!"

"I knocked.  _Twice_ ."

"... Oh. I didn't hear it..."

Jangjun raised his eyebrow as if to sarcastically say ' _really? I didn't notice_ ' before he took a proper look at the other.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" came the quick reply. Jibeom internally winced. ' _That was a bit too quick_ .'

"That's sooo convincing" Jangjun said, clearly not amused. "Sounds like you are hiding something."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Jibeom said, trying to pretend everything was fine.

Jangjun just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow again, pointing at Jibeom's posture. When he glanced at himself in the mirror, he realized he was still holding up his arms in a way as if to protect others from looking at his body. Once he noticed it, Jibeom quickly pulled them down and turned around, ready to finish his nighttime routine.

He started to brush his teeth and from the corner of his eyes he saw that Jangjun was still looking at him with a thoughtful expression. He just hoped his hyung wouldn't ask anything.

Only a few seconds later Jangjun sighed and fully stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and moving towards the sink to stand next to Jibeom, grabbing his own toothbrush.

Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes while they both took care of their respective routines.

It was only after Jibeom was ready to leave that Jangjun grabbed him by his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

Jibeom looked surprised at the hand before turning an inquisitive look at his hyung.

"Is everything okay?" Jangjun asked in such a soft voice.

"Yeah, of course" he replied, suddenfly feeling like the hand holding him in place was making his skin burn.

His hyung didn't look convinced; he actually looked...  _sad_ . As if he knew Jibeom was hiding something important from him and was disappointed when the other didn't reply honestly.

Jibeom couldn't stand it: he didn't want his hyung to look like that because of him.

"I..." he started to say but found out he lacked the strenght to carry on. Jangjun was silent, waiting for him to go on. But when the silence started to stretch a bit too long, his hyung's gaze turned downwards and the grip on his wrist loosened.

Maybe Jibeom had reached his tipping point; maybe he was unconsciously tired of keeping his thoughts about this all to himself; maybe it was the fact that it was  _Jangjun_ , someone who could bicker with him any day, but also never failed to be there for him when he needed it; maybe he just didn't want to make his hyung sad.

Or maybe because he knew, deep in heart, that Jangjun would always cherish him: he was the one who started calling him "angel" and his hugs had always made him feel safe.

Maybe it was one of those reasons or all of them together, but he decided to take a leap of faith; so when Jangjun started to pull away, Jibeom moved to grab his hand, making his hyung look at him with a surprised expression.

"Do I... Do I look good?" he asked with a soft tone of voice. He cringed internally for the way he phrased his question, but it seemed words were still escaping him. Jibeom almost expected Jangjun to say something funny, but his hyung had probably realized the situation was more serious than he imagined.

But the silence in the bathroom was starting to feel like too much. ' _I shouldn't have said it. What would he think about me now? I don't_ _‒_ '

"You are breathtaking."

When those words registered in his brain, Jibeom turned to look at his hyung.

"... What" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Jangjun's serious expression turned into something soft, gently squeezing their intertwined hands while he moved his free one to softly caress Jibeom's cheek.

"You are breathtaking" Jangjun said again, pulling the younger towards himself.

Jibeom felt like his mind had become completely blank. Even the mean voice was totally silent.

"I... I am?" he asked, still unable to believe what he heard.

"Yeah..." Jangjun replied, his hand still caressing the younger's face, checking out Jibeom's whole body up and down. "I didn't call you 'angel' just because you are kind."

"... Oh"

_Oh_ .

That was... unexpected. Jibeom couldn't stop the blush he could feel spreading over his face and body. He had received compliments before for his looks, both from fans and from the other members. But he never had anyone call him something like  _that_ .

The fact that it was  _Jangjun_ who said it... well, Jibeom was  _extremely_ pleased, but didn't want to dwell too deep about it, because he'd have to deal with his thoughts and feelings for his hyung and he didn't know if his heart could handle those at the moment.

But it seemed that Jangjun wasn't giving him a choice, because his next words did nothing but fuel the fire in his heart.

"I may make fun of you, but it's never meant in a bad way. There's not a single thing that I don't like about you. You are... absolutely wonderful."

Jibeom ducked his head, overwhelmed by the affection he was unexpectedly receiving.

They were standing so close and Jibeom just let his forehead lay on his hyung's shoulder. He was actually feeling at peace and the gentle caresses from Jangjun were helping him to relax even further.

"You okay there?" his hyung asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah... I just... wasn't expecting that..."

"Sorry..." Jangjun said, making Jibeom look up at him. "I guess I should start saying it more often."

Jibeom could do nothing but stare and then he felt his blush come back in full force, which, of course, Jangjun noticed.

"Aigoo... so cute ~ "

" _Hyuuung_ " Jibeom tried to use his free hand to cover his face, but Jangjun grabbed it and used his grip to pull Jibeom to lean completely against him.

"Very cute" his hyung said, before nuzzling his nose against Jibeom's cheek.

' _How am I supposed to react normally to this?!_ ' Jibeom shrieked in his head, when he felt his hyung wrap an arm around his waist and move down so he was nuzzling his neck.

"So what brought this on?" Jangjun asked after a while.

Jibeom stiffened for a moment at the question and he knew the other had noticed. He couldn't look at his hyung in the face and just shook his head.

"Jibeomie..." Jangjun said, voice ever so soft. "You can talk to me, you know..."

"I..." ' _Come on, you decided to trust him earlier. Where's your courage now?_ ' "I'm not like you... I mean, I'm not bad, but... not... not that good..."

Jangjun was clearly confused. "You'll have to be more clear, angel. Dumb it down for hyung, please."

"I'm... I know I'm not bad for a guy my age, probably even above average... But when I look at myself,  _really_ look, I see it's...  _lacking_ ..."

"Jibeom" Jangjun said after a few seconds of silence with a tone of voice so hard Jibeom could do nothing but look up at him and stare wide eyed at the stony expression on his hyung's face. "Did someone say something?"

"Huh?"

"Did somebody criticize you? From the company? From the web?"

"Oh! No, I... Nobody said anything... At least, I don't think so...?"

"Then why..." Jangjun started to say, clearly confused but slightly less angry now "Why would you think that?"

"I just... I can see, you know?"

"See what?"

"Well, you guys! You are all... so lean like Youngtaek-hyung or Bominie. Or ripped like Sungyoon-hyung and Jaehyun. You too, hyung. You've such a great body and I... Okay look at me."

"Oh, I am looking, angel"

The nickname and the way those words were said made Jibeom take a closer look at his hyung's expression: Jangjun's gaze was so intense he couldn't help but feel his breath hitch. It felt like he was a prey standing in front of a predator who was barely holding himself back from devouring him.

Jibeom gulped, a shiver running down his back.

"I... You guys always say I look like a frog. Even  _you_ said it before!"

"Jibeom..." Jangjun was clearly surprised. "It's because of the way you look when you are tired, but it's in good fun! No one thinks you are ugly! The others call me a _cow_."

"And my stomach is not flat at all" Jibeom continued as if he didn't hear. Now that the dam had broken, the words were freely flowing out."Joochan eats almost twice as much as I do and he has  _abs_ ."

"Joochan also exercises a lot" Jangjun rebutted. "And people have different metabolisms: it might just take longer for you to process food. But it's not an end of the world problem if you want to fix it. And you are already looking great."

"And my legs" Jibeom kept going, even if he couldn't help but silently appreciate his hyung's words. "Look at my thighs! They are... They are  _huge_ !"

"Okay, I won't stand for this" Jangjun said, interrupting him before he could go on.

"Jibeom, you are handsome. Really handsome. When you smile, your eyes sparkles, as if they are holding galaxies" Jangjun added, moving one of his hands to gently touch his face. "Your nose is just so cute. And your lips..."

There it was again, the deep scorching gaze from Jangjun, now fixed on his mouth. Jibeom unconsciously poked his tongue out to lick his suddenly dry lips and he noticed how his hyung didn't miss a single moment. Jangjun took a deep breath before continuing.

"The rest of your body? It's beautiful. No, listen" he kept on when Jibeom almost started to protest. "You are _beautiful_. You really _are_. Your skin is so smooth" Jangjun said moving his hand from Jibeom's face down his neck and slowly dragging it over his torso, making Jibeom shiver in pleasure. "You say you're not lean like the others, but you are actually. And even if it's a bit soft here" Jangjun said, slowly dragging the tips of his fingers over Jibeom's stomach, making him squirm "it actually fits with your overall appearance."

"However" Jangjun said, his voice turning hard. "I won't tolerate any slander over one of my favorite parts of your body."

"Huh?"

Jangjun raised an eyebrow and dragged his gaze down. Jibeom didn't need to follow it to understand where he was pointing.

"You... you... huh?!"

"I simply  _love_ your thighs, Jibeom. They are soft and firm at the same time. Not only they are great to look at, but also irresistible. I can't stop myself from touching them any chance I get when you sit next to me, I'm sure you've noticed."

Jibeom  _did_ notice. And it always pleased him to feel Jangjun's hand touching him there. 

"Yeah, I... Wasn't expecting you to like them so much..." he replied, unconsciously leaning closer to his hyung."

"Hmmm, perhaps words are not enough to show my appreciation..." Jangjun said, a mischievous smirk appearing on his lips. "How about a demonstration?"

Jibeom just blinked, not understanding what the other planned before gasping and clutching his hyung's shoulders tightly when he was suddenly lifted up and moved to sit near the sink.

Before he could say something, Jangjun gently pushed his legs apart so he could stand between them.

"I said" Jangjun spoke, letting his hands rest over his partially covered thighs. "How about a demonstration?"

Jibeom was caught off guard, unable to believe he really understood what the other implied.

Jangjun didn't move, he simply rubbed his thumbs over the towel and raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Jibeom's answer.

And Jibeom...

Jibeom was blushing and his thoughts were in a mess, but he was curious (even a bit excited) and wanted to see what his hyung planned to do.

When he nodded, Jangjun smiled gratefully at him, before leaning to whisper right by his ear. "Get ready. I'm gonna worship you now."

Before Jibeom could say (or even think about) a reply, Jangjun softly kissed him right below his ear, making him gasp at the unexpected action.

Jangjun's hands were firm and kept repeating the same movements, while he slowly dragged his mouth down to kiss Jibeom's neck, before moving to the shoulder and then his collarbone.

Jibeom was trying so hard to keep any noise that would come out of his mouth only at gasp level.

He couldn't think.

He could just  _feel_ .

Feel his hyung's mouth laying kisses all over his collarbone, with quick, occasional licks, before it reached the other side of his neck, upwards and then move along his jaw.

Feel Jangjun's lips slowly being dragged from his chin down his chest, before moving to the left and wrapping them around his nipple, sucking it lightly and making Jibeom moan and unconsciously tighten his legs around the other's waist.

Feel his hyung finally release his nipple, before dragging his tongue on the other side to do the same to the other one.

Feel Jangjun's mouth and tongue and teeth all over his chest before going down ( _down, down, down_ ) and reach the top of his towel, before his hyung slowly dipped the tip of his tongue under the fabric and dragged it all across his stomach, making Jibeom clamp a hand over his mouth otherwise his moans would have woken up the rest of the members.

Jibeom opened his eyes (' _I didn't even notice when I closed them_ ') when he felt Jangjun pull away. When he looked at the other, his hyung was kneeling between his legs, lips red and slightly swollen, his eyes dark with desire, a sight that made Jibeom whimper.

"God, baby, you look _so hot_ right now" Jangjun said, making him feel shivers all over his body.

His hyung finally moved his hands, dragging them down the lenght of his legs until they grabbed his calves.

"Brace yourself, love" Jangjun said, giving Jibeom only enough time to grab ahold of the sink counter before lifting his right leg up towards his face.

Jangjun kissed lightly the point he was holding before slowly ( _oh so slowly_ ) moving upwards, leaving kisses and tender bites all over his leg. When he reached his inner thigh, the kisses turned more passionate and the bites became light sucks.

By that point Jibeom was painfully hard and when Jangjun lifted up the lower part of the towel so he could reach even further, Jibeom had to use one of his hands to cover his mouth again and keep it shut otherwise his moans would echo all around the dorm. He was given just a brief moment of respite when Jangjun moved away, but it lasted only long enough for his hyung to pull down his right leg and lift up the left one to start the process all over.

This time, however, Jangjun went further: he let his hands reach for the towel around his waist and pulled it to come undone, releasing Jibeom's hard cock from its restraint.

Jibeom was feeling embarassed at showing his excitement so clearly in front of the other, but the look his hyung sent him made him want to preen and spread his legs even more. When he did, Jangjun growled in appreciation, making him shiver in pleasure.

"You are perfect, baby" his hyung said, alternating kisses, touches and sucks all over his thighs. "So damn perfect... Fuck, I could stay all day with my face buried between your legs."

Those words and all the touches made Jibeom shiver so violently he was afraid he'd slip. He almost cried in relief when he felt Jangjun's tongue lick his hard member from base to tip before being swallowed whole.

His hyung kept a steady pace, taking him all in and alternating licks to hard sucks. Jibeom felt like he was losing his mind: when he unconsciously bucked his hips into the other's mouth, he tried to pull back and apologize, but Jangjun kept going and even reached to grab one of Jibeom's hand and place it behind his own head, a clear suggestion for the younger to push him deeper if he wanted to.

Jibeom was completely overwhelmed by what he was feeling and could only focus on trying to finally being granted release. He pushed Jangjun's head down, a silent request to take him deeper, which his hyung gladly complied, even speeding up with his ministrations.

It didn't take him long to finally reach the tipping point of his pent up excitement; he tried to signal Jangjun in some way. His hyung clearly understood and still kept going at it, until he swallowed him down to the base and sucked hard, making Jibeom finally reach his sweet release.

It took Jibeom a couple of minutes after he came to get his bearings back again. When he looked down, his hyung was still kneeling between his legs, his head laying on his thigh, face flushed and eyes so bright.

"Good?" Jangjun asked, his voice deeper than usual, making Jibeom feel a thrill knowing the reason why it sounded like that.

"Yeah... So good hyung..." he replied. It still didn't feel real. ' _I can't believe we just did that._ '

"Great. 'Cause I'm not done with you yet" Jangjun unexpectedly said, surprising Jibeom.

"Eh?"

Jangjun smirked and moved a bit so he could open one of the lower drawers. He rummaged around for a bit, before letting out a sound of excitiment and pulled something out.

It took Jibeom a few seconds to realize what the other was holding and he felt his whole body flush.

"Have you used it before, angel?" Jangjun asked, turning a curious gaze towards him.

"I, hmm... yeah..." he admitted with slight embarassement.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong. Sungyoon-hyung bought it on purpose. I used it too" Jangjun said, opening the bottle of lube to check how much there was left.

Jibeom tried to fight down the blush while he remembered the day the second oldest called them all over in the living room.

« _"I'll explain this once because two of you have already asked and I don't wanna repeat myself" Sungyoon said when they all sat down in front of him. "Yes, this is lube" he pointed to the bottle he was holding, making many of them let out surprised sounds. "Yes, I bought it. Yes, it can be found in the bathroom. Actually I placed one in all the bathrooms. Because I want to wank in peace and we have all previously agreed bedrooms are bad places for private times. I bought enough so you all have a little helper because I'm that nice. The last to use it has to buy it again. And for the love of everything holy, please keep the door closed when you're at it!"_ »

Jibeom had indeed used it before, even experimenting a little when thoughts of a certain someone who was currently looking up at him were steamier than usual. He was both curious and nervous to know what his hyung planned to do.

Jangjun definitely noticed because he gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry, love. We won't go too far. Well... At least not today..."

Before Jibeom could fully realize that Jangjun didn't want this to be a one time thing, his hyung poured some of the lube directly on his thighs, making him shiver because of the slightly cool gel.

"Hyung...?" he asked confused by the action.

"I'm gonna show you how much these two beauties turn me on" Jangjun said, starting to spread the lube over the higher part of his inner thighs, delicately massaging his legs. Once he was done, he looked up and noticed that Jibeom still was confused. He smiled and stood up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'm gonna fuck your thighs, baby."

Jibeom felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen at the admission. Before he could say anything, Jangjun stepped back just enough to take off his shirt, making Jibeom shift his gaze over the amazing body in front of him. He felt his breath stutter when Jangjun pulled down his own pants and he could see his fully erect cock.

Jibeom gulped both nervous and turned on by the unexpected development of the night. He saw his hyung use his hands to spread what lube remained there all over his member and couldn't help but let his imagination wander, feeling his own cock stir both from the sight presented in front of him and from the images conjured in his mind.

Soon Jangjun stepped closer to him again, pulling him down from the counter. Jibeom felt a thrill of excitement curse through him when his hyung turned him around and made him lean his back against his chest. He could feel the other's hard cock brushing against his ass and couldn't stop himself from thrusting back lightly against it, making Jangjun groan in pleasure.

He both felt and saw through the mirror in front of him how his hyung gripped his hip with one hand and then he felt the other drag the tip of his cock up and down between his cheeks a few times, making him moan, before Jangjun pushed it down even further and thrusted his cock between Jibeom's thighs.

They both groaned at the sensation, Jibeom naturally squeezing his legs even closer, making Jangjun growl in appreciation.

"Yeah, baby, keep them close, just like that" his hyung whispered, starting a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts.

Jibeom felt like there was a fire spreading all over inside his body: he never imagined he could do something like that and it would feel this good.

His high inner thighs felt like they were burning: the lube was definitely helping with warming up that part of his legs and the constant thrusts back and forward of Jangjun's cock made him lose his mind in a sea of pleasure.

Everything felt increased tenfold because, from the mirror placed in front of him, Jibeom could actually _see_ his hyung's cock every time it slipped between his legs. Jangjun added fuel to the fire when he started once again to kiss and lick all over his neck.

Jibeom was completely incapable of thinking properly: he was warm, painfully hard and the only words that would come out of his mouth were "hyung" and "please".

On the other hand, Jangjun had not lost his loquacity.

"You feel so good, baby" he said, thrusting harder and faster than before, making Jibeom whimper in pleasure. "So fucking good... I've been dreaming and thinking about doing this with you for sooo long..."

Jibeom could do nothing but moan, mentally saving the fact that Jangjun had wanted this, wanted _him_ , so badly he had probably touched himself thinking about it.

"You like it, love?" Jangjun asked in a whisper, gently biting his ear and making him whimper again. "You like feeling my hard cock sliding between your thighs? Do you understand now how badly they turn me on? Fuck, I can't wait to come all over them."

Jibeom was drowning in pleasure and loved every second of it. Every few seconds he would squeeze his thighs and that would make Jangjun groan and tighten the grip on his hips. He was sure there were going to be marks left in the morning, but he honestly didn't care.

A half strangled sob came out of his mouth when Jangjun wrapped his free hand around his cock and started pumping it up in time with his thrusts.

"Please..." he whispered, trying to convene his needs. "Hyung, please..."

Jangjun started to speed up, making him moan and whimper almost constantly.

"Next time" Jangjun whispered right next to his ear "I wanna feel your thighs wrapped tightly around my waist while I fuck your brains out."

And that was too much for Jibeom: all the sensations, all the touches, the hidden promise of something more made him open his mouth in a silent moan while he stilled, covering his hyung's hand with his cum and squeezing the other's cock tightly.

Jibeom felt Jangjun growl while the hand holding his cock moved to lay on his stomach as if to pull him even closer to the other.

"Jibeom..." Jangjun groaned. "Look... This is because of you..."

Jibeom forced himself to regain his bearings and focus on what he could see from the mirror: he looked completely fucked out and Jangjun wasn't any better, with such an erotic expression clearly visible on his face. And then he looked down, where he could see his hyung's cock still slipping between his legs at a fast pace.

It was only a matter of moments before he heard Jangjun whisper his name and slow down his thrusts, while streaks of cum were slowly covering his thighs.

' _Fuck, that's hot..._ '

He didn't realize he also said it out loud until he heard his hyung chuckle and agree with him.

For a while neither of them felt like moving, content to lean against each other.

Jibeom's mind felt slightly clearer and he carefully observed their reflection: they were both tired, but definitely happy. Traces of their unexpected activity were clearly visible on his body and Jibeom burned the image in his mind: it was hot and made him feel really good.

"You okay?" he head Jangjun ask after a few moments.

Jibeom smiled, moving his hand to squeeze the arm wrapped around his waist.

"Feeling great" he replied, making his hyung grin.

"Good" Jangjun said, pulling back slightly so he could turn him around to face him properly. "Next time I'm gonna make you feel even better."

Jangjun had said it before, but hearing his hyung promise once again to do more with him, made him feel so pleased.

"I can't wait" he softly replied, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and showing him a small smile.

Jangjun looked as if he was mesmerized by the sight in front of him before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Jibeom let out a surprised sound but quickly responded, licking the other's lips in a silent invitation to deepen the kiss.

' _It's funny that we are finally kissing now only after doing all of that_ ' he thought before he groaned and lost himself in their make out that was quickly turning very passionate.

They pulled apart when the need of air became too much and just stood there looking at each other.

"It's okay if sometimes you feel like you can't fully love yourself. I go through moments like that too" Jangjun said making Jibeom surprised at his words. "Any time it happens, just remember to come to me. I'll always be there to show you how much I love you and cherish you."

Jibeom felt his breath stutter and he unconciously tightened the grip over his hyung's shoulders.

"You love me?" he asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jangjun smiled and gently rubbed their noses together. "Yeah, I do love you. I wouldn't have gone as far as I did with you tonight if I didn't have feelings for you."

"... Oh."

Jangjun chuckled and started walking backwards, pulling Jibeom along with him.

"Come on, let's clean up quickly. You can stay with me tonight, if you want to."

Jibeom could do nothing but nod, still dazed from the unexpected sudden confession.

"I love you too, hyung" Jibeom whispered once they were on Jangjun's bed, laid down in his hyung's arms facing each other.

Jangjun's answering smile, even in the darkness, was simply blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna point out that idk who came out with the nickname "angel" for Jibeom in reality, but this is my fic so I made Jangjun the one who did it.
> 
> Thanks for checking out my story!
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
